


did i make a playlist for this? yes.

by dazesanddoodles



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Multi, This is, cARLOS STOP FLUSTERING YOUR BOYF JSJDJDK, dw tho, freshly picked, grade a fluff, he deserves them tho, hope yall dont hate georgie, just for yall, ksksjsjsk i just want sebbie to have an older sib, not that you'll get that until part two ehehehehe, part two will be up soon dw, period, pool party fic, seb doesn't know how to respond to compliments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: just summer vibes involving a pool party ft. freckled seb
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Seb Matthew-Smith & Original Matthew-Smith Sibling(s), Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	did i make a playlist for this? yes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who would sell their soul to have freckled!seb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+would+sell+their+soul+to+have+freckled%21seb).



> wholesome car rides deserve a great playlist so i made one, what about it
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/tohgqnpxb2604kmvvp0z8rkmv/playlist/2ppF0Erp1cTcJoeY54XkS0?si=jhye0MyYRPO8ZQa3WkK-QA
> 
> it's actually p nice so if you can i'd suggest listening :D
> 
> thank u to the server, yall are so great and i hope i did freckled seb justice
> 
> part two will be up soon! 
> 
> (psssst join the server ;;;;3) https://discord.gg/M2RcZt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seb's pov with him just bein pure as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is based on sunkissed by khai dreams from the playlist :D!!
> 
> this was fun to write so i hope you enjoy :)

His first pool party! 

‘ _Well kinda_ ,’ Seb mused, checking that everything he needed in his bag, ‘ _first one that actually has a real pool anyway._ ’

“Ready to go George,” he called out before slinging the bag over his shoulder. He glanced at himself in the hallway mirror for a quick once over and lightly touched the bridge of his nose.

“Did you eat yet?” Enter Georgia.

Seb lowered his hand, “Had a light snack already sis, besides I have the food that I offered to bring there.” He scrunched his nose at his reflection before turning to her. “What do you think of the look?”

She looked him over while she adjusted her sun hat. “I mean the striped shirt is vaguely 2019 but you make it work,” she leaned over to brush back a strand of his hair and eyed his face, cracking a smile, “Guess it's officially summer?”

Seb opened the door and rolled his eyes at her.

She snickered on her way out the main entrance, “The freckles never lie Lobster.”

He ignored her, instead opting to shout his goodbyes to their parents and the siblings that were still inside. Closing the screen door, Seb slipped on his aviators and followed her to the car. 

He hopped in the back, taking advantage of the convertible aspect of the classic car. His sister revved the engine and pulled out before passing back the aux cord. Seb shuffled his car ride playlist and they were off.

As most people would guess, Seb liked summer. Not over autumn, spooky season tops everything, but he genuinely liked the hot season. He got to spend time with his family and the animals, plus he gets to go to the market every Saturday with his parents to help out. And of course his favorite activity, not that he would tell anyone, was the car rides with Georgie. 

They started doing it as soon as she could drive, about four years ago, when they just took out the car and drove out to nowhere. On those drives they could talk about anything, or just drive in a calm silence. They made a point of changing the car paint job each year just for summer. ‘ _Red was a good choice for this year_ ,’ Seb thought as he looked out at the road. The wind gently blew through his hair, and Seb took a deep breath of fresh air before closing his eyes. The combination of the warm sun, the gentle rock of the car, and Orville Peck’s vocals lulled him to sleep within moments.

“Sebbie, we're almost there.”

The boy in question sleepily cracked open one eye and made a noise to signal that he was waking up. He stretched as well as he could with the restraint of the seat belt before opening his phone.

* * *

**boyf riends**

11:46 AM

hawyee: almost at the pool party :D!!

dontcallmecarl: oh nice! i just got here :P

hawyee: cant wait to see you <3

dontcallmecarl: me toooooo<33

hawyee: okay go intERACT

dontcallmecarl: ugh finnnnneeeeee

* * *

Seb smiled to himself while shutting off his phone. They hadn't been able to meet up since school let out since Seb was busy with the twins eighth grade graduation.

…So maybe it has only been two weeks, but in his defense, before Seb was able to see his boyfriend five days every week. ‘Fourteen days of no Carlos? How could he possibly manage,’ was what Georgia said when he turned his Carlos-related wallowing in her direction.

‘ _I can be self aware, thank you very much_.’ he thought in his sister’s general vicinity while fiddling with a bracelet Nini gave him. 

They finally pulled up to Big Red’s house and Seb reached over for the pie tray and his satchel, “Thanks G, I owe you one.”

Georgia waved a hand, “It's fine Sebbie, besides I love our car rides.”

He hopped out and snorted, “Sap.”

His sister flipped him off then waved goodbye and before long the, now red, car disappeared over the hill. The boy turned just in time for Ashlyn to open the door. She wore a shirt similar to his and they both laughed over it before actually greeting one another.

“Well hello shirt twin! I'm glad you made it!” Seb expertly balanced the tray in one hand and used his other to give her a side hug.

When she pulled back she was beaming, “I should be saying that to you! I heard the graduation stuff lasted a while.”

“Oh yeah. Ash I've got to fill you in on what happened,” Seb grinned, “absolute madness I tell you.” 

Ashlyn held open the door for him to squeeze by. “Did you bring a towel? Apparently not everyone did so I figured I'd ask.”

Seb patted his bag with his free hand while she closed the door, “Yuppers, even brought a spare in case someone forgot.”

“That's really thoughtful dude,” she replied before squinting at his face, “Wait, do you have freckles?” He followed her through the house and shrugged, “Yeah, they only show up during summer though.”

“That's really neat Seb,” she smiled at him while they exited to the backyard.

“Oh! Carlos and the others are on the deck playing a card game while we wait for the pizza. I think they're about to start BS? Anyway let's get you settled then we could head up to join them.”

From what he could tell, the party seemed to be in full swing and honestly, Seb was just glad to be there. He put down the platter of mini pies, each tailored to it's recipients taste (yes he kept track of everyone's favorite flavors, what about it), before finding a lounge chair in the perfect balance of sun and shade, and setting his bag down.

While he was distracted, Ashlyn moved to the stairs and called back, “Race ya to the top!”

Not one to accept defeat, Seb sprinted over to catch up. The two raced up the steps and she, unsurprisingly, got to the top first. Ashlyn whooped and cheered while her opponent collapsed onto the ground in defeat.

She hoisted him up and called out, “Red!” He looked over at her from where he sat next to an empty chair, “We got another member in the freckle gang.”

Seb, now standing, gave the aforementioned boy the fingerguns of solidarity before moving around the table to his boyfriend.

“Hey Carlos!”

“Oh Seb! Hi! I saved you a seat next to,” he looked up and stopped his sentence halfway through. Well he technically continued but it was just an “uhhhhhhhhhhhh” for an extended period of time. Seb considered waving a hand in front of his face but was interrupted when Nini asked him if he wanted to play the game.

“Sure thing Nini”

She grinned, “Kourt! Deal him in,” and Seb grinned back. They played BS constantly backstage and fortunately for Nini, she, unlike the rest of the crew, knew that Seb had an amazing poker face.

He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before he took his seat next to him, “Why are we playing anyway?”

Carlos snapped back into this reality, ‘ _Wonder what he was thinking about_ ,’ and answered. 

“Oh we're uh playing because we're waiting for Ricky to um bring the uh,” he took a pause, “the pizza. Yes, that.”

Seb nodded, ‘ _Probably thinking about the game then_ ,’ then looked down at his hand of cards.

They started the round and the conversation easily started to flow.

“No no seriously, that sundress is great!”

Kourtney waved a hand, “Please, you look amazing in that shirt.”

Seb blushed, “Shush,” and hid behind his hand of cards.

He put down a card, “Ace.”

“BS,” tried EJ. Seb shook his head and EJ sadly added the pile of cards to his hand.

The girls made eye contact and Seb understood what it meant. “You wouldn't.”

Gina smirked, “Seb you look downright adorable right now.”

Seb sunk into his chair, “Noooooo.”

“Seriously, the freckles and the hair? You look great!” Nini added.

He shared a look of utter betrayal with her, “Et tu brute?”

“Those aviators are so cool and they frame your face perfectly,” Ashlyn cooed, “plus that jacket you wore over made you look like a really stylish pilot.

Seb hid his face behind said jacket, laughing, “I call foul play, this is cheating.”

The girls nodded at Carlos and he looked at Seb.

“Seb,” he peeked out from behind the jacket to look Carlos in the eye, “you look really hot.”

Seb, flushed red by this point, made what the audible equivalent of a keyboard smash would be and disappeared behind the jacket.

The girls snickered while Carlos patted the arm of the ball of embarrassment.

Luckily for Seb’s sanity, Ricky chose that moment to walk in with the pizza.

“Oh thank the gods,” EJ threw down his large hand of cards and bolted down the stairs.

Seb was still internally dying from embarrassment when Ashlyn chastised her cousin, saying that he was only excited because he was losing. He managed to stop blushing enough to get a slice and went to his lounge chair, and was soon joined by his boyfriend. 

He finished his pizza, and both of their crusts, and watched the antics of his friends. Big Red was chatting with Ricky, Kourtney, and Nini about water guns, while Ashlyn and Gina talked on a seat too far away to hear. EJ was already in the pool, not much of a shock there, and Carlos…

Seb turned his head to see him.

His lovely boyfriend was reclining on the chair next to him, basking in the sunlight. He gazed his relaxed face, committing it to memory. He looked so peaceful staring up at the sky, almost like those paintings he had to research for art class. Seb almost wished he brought his sketchbook. 

Seb extended his hand and closed his eyes when Carlos laced his fingers through his. 

A deep breath and Seb smiled.

  
‘ _First pool party is a success.'_

**Author's Note:**

> hope that wasn't too awful for p much only writing this at odd hours of the night kdjdk
> 
> let me know how it was???¿
> 
> hope you have a nice night/day/decade :)
> 
> drink water and get more sleep, okay bYE<33


End file.
